


Screwdriver + Desk + Hand

by Gretti_writes



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [4]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gretti_writes/pseuds/Gretti_writes
Summary: One of the team mishandles a screwdriver...
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140011
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Screwdriver + Desk + Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Febuwhump Day 4 Prompt - 'Impaling'
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Beta'd by @Teamimprov

‘Ow! Shit!’

Mac’s walking past Riley’s door when he hears her shout. He’s not sure if he should go in, so he knocks.

‘Riles, you ok?’

‘Errr. No, I don’t think I am’, she replies, sounding pained.

‘Can I come in?’ Mac asks nervously.

‘Yeah’.

Mac hesitantly pushes open the door to see Riley sat at her desk, bits of computer hardware strewn about. It momentarily reminds him of his own desk but then he sees her hand.

‘Oh! Ok, not sure I expected that’.

‘Well, neither did I to be fair’, Riley sarcastically replies.

Mac comes closer. It looks like Riley has managed to stab herself through the hand and into the desk with a screwdriver. Mac raises his eyebrows.

‘Um right. Are you attached to the desk?’ Mac asks, wincing at the way he has phrased the question.

Riley rolls her eyes at him. ‘Yes Mac, I am impaled to the desk. Laugh away, I can see your lips twitching’.

Mac can’t help but grimace in sympathy for her.

‘Sorry, but this is something I would expect from Bozer or maybe Jack, but you. You’re always the cool and collected one’.

‘Yeah, well… I got frustrated. Any chance you could help me out now?’

Mac nods.

‘Let me grab the first aid kit, I think we might need it. You be ok here for a minute? Not feeling dizzy or nauseous?’ Mac asks.

‘No, I’m good. Just feel like an idiot’.

‘Ok, I’ll be right back’.

Mac darts out of the room, leaving Riley at the desk. Although, she can’t really go anywhere. She sighs quietly to herself. She knows she’s tired, but she feels like such an idiot. Mac had to overhear her swearing. She would much prefer to patch herself up and pretend it never happened, but she knows Mac won’t stand for that.

Mac strides back into the room with the first aid kit and his phone. He’s already on speaker to someone.

‘Yeah, I’m back. Riley’s here’.

‘Hello Miss Davis, it’s Dr Reeves’, a deep voice from the phone echoes.

Riley looks like she wants to hit Mac and mouths a ‘why’ at him before glaring.

Dr Reeves continues. ‘Mac tells me you’ve managed to impale yourself on a screwdriver’.

‘Mac is being a bit dramatic doc. It just slipped and went through my hand. It’s really no big deal, I don’t know why he called you’, she says, staring directly at Mac. Mac simply points incredulously at the blood pooling around the wound and sliding down her palm and she realises she can’t be too mad at him. If the roles were reversed, she would have made the same call.

‘Well, I’ll be honest. I was surprised to get his call. I know what you guys and injuries are like’, Dr Reeves chuckles. ‘Anyway, do you want to make this a video call and show me the damage?’

Mac picks up his phone and in an instant, Dr Reeves is looking back at them. Mac turns the camera round and slowly pans over Riley’s hand.

‘Alright. Firstly, how bad is the pain and can you handle Mac carefully levering the screwdriver out of the desk?’ Dr Reeve asks.

‘I can probably deal with that. It’s not too bad’. Riley says, trying to hide how much this is likely to suck.

‘Ok, shout if you change your mind. Mac, let’s get that screwdriver out please. As little movement in the hand as possible’.

Mac nods and starts to concentrate on the desk and the screwdriver. Riley decides this would be a good time to close her eyes and maybe take some deep breaths.

‘Don’t tell me when you’re going to do it Mac, just do it’, she says.

Three rounds of deep breathing later and Riley wonders if Mac has got stuck. He always has a plan, but she’s concerned with what’s taking so long. Her thoughts are interrupted by an intense stabbing pain and she can’t hold back a small scream.

Riley opens her eyes and looks at Mac, who is eyeing her with concern. He is obviously talking to her, but her hearing seems to have stopped working.

‘… with me? Riley. Are you ok?’ Mac finishes.

‘Yeah’, Riley pauses. ‘Sorry. Just… ow’.

Mac smiles as he relaxes. He was slightly concerned Riley might take a nosedive off the chair.

‘Mac, I suggest you move Miss Davis to the bed so she can lie down whilst we do an examination’, Dr Reeves voice emanates from the speakers.

‘Got it’, Mac replies and helps Riley up and across to the bed, holding her injured hand up high to reduce the bleeding.

‘You ready to carry on?’

‘As ready as I’ll ever be’, Riley replies. Stoic face back in place.

‘I’m going to ask you to do various movements with your thumb and fingers’, Dr Reeves explains. ‘This way I’ll be able to see whether any nerves or tendons have been damaged. I’ll also ask Mac to provide some resistance for some of it’.

‘Ok, doc. Fire away’, Riley says.

Dr Reeves spends the next 15 minutes talking Mac and Riley through a range of movements before the doorbell goes.

‘Ahh, that will be my cavalry’, Dr Reeves explains. ‘I would really like you to come into Medical for me to take that out Miss Davis. It doesn’t look like there is any damage to the tendons etc but I think it may need stitching back together. I’m sure you would like some proper pain relief for that’.

Riley sighs and looks over at Mac, who has the good sense to look sheepish. ‘Well, I suppose since you’ve sent my own personal taxi, I’ll come. Got to be honest doc, I could do with something to numb the pain now’, Riley admits.

‘Well, your taxi as you call it, should be able to sort something out. I’ll see you soon’. With that, Dr Reeves hangs up.

‘You just had to ring Medical, didn’t you?’, Riley asks. ‘If you’d done this, you would be hiding in your room, stitching your own wound’.

Mac pulls a face. ‘At least you get some good painkillers now though’, he slips in as he hurries out the room to get the door.

‘Angus MacGyver, I’m going to take a screwdriver to you at this rate!’, Riley calls after him.


End file.
